1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for aligning and measuring rolled plate with arcuate side edges extending in the same sense.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In heavy-plate dressing shops, some rolled plates have, after trimming, arcuate edge contours which extend in the same sense on both sides. The rolled plates are transferred on a roller table to a guillotine, shears, or like cutter and after being slid against a fixed stop fence they are cut into sections. It therefore follows, that the front and rear cross edges of the cut sections cannot extend perpendicularly to the chord of the edge arc. This defect cannot be remedied efficiently by planing of the side edges. As a result, in the manufacture of large-diameter pipes by longitudinal seam welding of heavy-plate sections, steps occur at the pipe ends in the weld regions, and these steps must be smoothed, with considerable effort.
A device is known for measuring and aligning sections of heavy plate on an edge planing machine, comprising a plurality of measuring and sliding hooks which are disposed on both sides of the plate so as to be movable transversely to said plate. This device is complex and unsuitable for aligning uncut rolled plate of long lengths.